Dui
Dui is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. He is the ruler of the Gemini constellation. Background Dui is a member of the Department of Punishments. He has the innate power of one-way telepathy, and his mark of sin is on his upper back. Not much is known about his past. His best friend in the heavens was a god named Celsios, and at some point Celsios consumed a piece of forbidden fruit. Eating the fruit caused him to become corrupted, and Celsios eventually begged Dui to end his life; Dui killed him as an act of mercy. Even though Celsios sinned by consuming the forbidden fruit, Dui protected his friend's reputation and allowed the other gods to believe that he had killed an innocent god out of anger. It was during this time that his personality split and Shadow Dui was born. Due to his role in Celsios's death, Dui is feared and scorned by most of the gods in the heavens. However, the King and the gods from Punishments and Wishes know the truth and disregard the gossip. Dui and five other gods were marked as sinners and exiled to Earth, where they were to find the reborn goddess that would absolve their sins. Just like the other marked gods, there is more to Dui's sin than the reason given by the King, however, still suffering from guilt over the death of his friend, Dui doesn't particularly want his sin to be absolved. Insight Dui - A God's Feelings.jpg Appearance Dui has slightly messy brown hair and brown eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Dui wears the Department of Punishments uniform, a white shirt, black tie, and white gloves. *'Modern Attire:' Dui wears a long-sleeved white shirt with cursive text on the front and a black vest. *'Winter Attire:' Dui wears a navy blue, double breasted trench coat, a white dress shirt and blue tie. *'True Form:' Dui wears a white, off-the-shoulder robe with golden accents and green fabric on the sides, a white shawl with torn edges secured by a golden pin around his neck, a golden choker with a green jewel in the shape of thorny vines, a golden circlet with a green jewel, black pants, and white boots. Personality Upon first meeting him, Dui appears to be a kind and gentle god with an innocent and almost child-like nature. He is serious about his responsibilities in the Department of Punishments, and, unlike Scorpio who punishes humans severely or Ichthys who punishes them with pranks, Dui's preferred method of punishment is to help humans learn that they are wrong. Unlike most gods, Dui respects humans and admires their ability to start over after making mistakes. However, Dui's other personality views humans as weak, and he is generally cruel and violent. Known as Shadow Dui, his preferred method of punishment is to severely harm humans in whatever manner he pleases. It is for this reason that the King of the Heavens has tasked Scorpio with incapacitating Shadow Dui as soon as he appears, and Dui is never allowed to carry out punishments when Shadow Dui is the dominant personality. In truth, Shadow Dui acts this way in order to protect his other half from getting hurt again. The Shadow Dui personality seems to only come out whenever Dui sees blood, which triggers painful memories of his best friend's death. Because most of the gods in the heavens believe Dui is a murderer, he's very unpopular and even feared there. In contrast, he is well-liked by his colleagues and superiors as well as the gods from the Wishes Department. He's good friends with Ichthys, but he often gets roped into his pranks. He's also good friends with Krioff and Partheno. He feels indebted to Scorpio for handling his Shadow Dui personality, and Scorpio is quite protective of him. Dui also respects his superior Zyglavis, but is afraid of being scolded by him. He also gets along fairly well with the gods from the Wishes Department, and he once said that he admired Leon's leadership. Special Ability Dui's special ability is telepathy: he's able to communicate with individuals in their minds, but he can't hear them. Summary of Routes Main Story You choose a seemingly kind god, Dui, to save you. You are comfortable around him until he shows his violent and chaotic shadow self. Even though you are fearful, you can't help but notice Dui's depressed state. However, his depression has grown severe... Can you bring him the hope he needs? Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Musings on Love Coming Soon... Trivia *Dui's favorite food is cherry pie. *The astrological glyph for gemini, ♊, symbolises the diverse twin souls of Castor and Pollux. This symbol also looks like the roman numeral for two.Gemini (Astrology) *The term for this zodiac derives from Latin "geminī," which means "twins."Gemini *In Modern Greek, Dui's name is written as 'Δυι' ("Dui") and comes from the Latin "duo," meaning a pair or duet. Duo also has the same definition and spelling in English, French, German, Italian and Swedish.Duo *The word for the actual star sign in Greek is 'Δίδυμοι' ("Dídymoi") which, as in Latin, means "twins." In botany, plants are referred to as 'didymous' if they are growing in pairs or twinned.Didymoi *The Japanese word for gemini is '双子座' ("futagoza"). '双' is a "pair", '子' can be translated as "child" or "children," and '座' is the character for "seat" or "position." It is used as a suffix for all 12 constellations in Japanese; therefore, it literally translates to "twin children zodiac."imiwa? (Japanese dictionary) by Pierre-Phil di Constanzo - "Dictionary - 双子座" *The Greek mythology behind this sign is represented by twin brothers named Castor and Pollux. Castor was mortal, but as the son of Zeus, Pollux was immortal. After Castor was killed, Pollux asked his father if he could share his immortality with Castor. Once Castor was revived, the pair became gods and the constellation known today as Gemini."Astrology DS" by Russell Grant - "Academy Graduate: Chapter 1, Gemini" *Dui was ranked 9th in the 2015 General Election and #1 in the Dangerously Enigmatic category. *Dui has a very high alcohol tolerance. References Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Dui Category:Characters Category:God Category:Gemini Sign Category:Yandere Category:GE2015